Declaration of War
by Fuji S
Summary: Tension is on the courts. FujiRyo centric.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi. I do not own any of the characters, except for the plot of this story; anything else belongs to the creator Konomi. 

**Author's Note:** Well, this is a bit frustrating; it is hard to write in character on these characters, so please excuse me if they seem out of character. Even though I watch the episodes repeatedly, however I've discover that it is hard to try to keep to the character's personality. So, bear with me if they seem a bit different, thank you. ^_^ 

**Warning:** If you don't like Yaoi, then please do not read this story. 

**Relationship:** FujiRyo 

Declaration of War 

Author: Fuji S. Yuki 

The weather was nice at Seigaku tennis courts, the regulars were practicing like usual, and things were energetic. Momoshiro jumped high into the air creating a whirlwind of his slam dunk. While Kawamura yelled out loud his war cry as he returned the serve with his normal passionate strength. On the side court next to them, Echizen Ryoma was playing against Fuji Syusuke, their battled raged onward, neither side giving up, they both were in battle mode fighting it out, neither one budging to give up the points of the match. 

The intensity that they played was tendencies, the power of their services, and skill were put against each other. Some might even say that they threw everything they had into the game, if Inui had a chance he would have been recording all the data he could on the two, however the data tennis man was busy, making Oishi the vice president miserable, while they play against each other. 

The game raged onward until the end it was annoying for Ryoma to face the Tennis Tensai, however it was exciting to feel him gain grounds, while trying to figure the other out. And-yet it was very frustrating, it was indeed for Ryoma, while playing Fuji, he wanted the other to be more serious, while playing him. In a way, Fuji seem to mock with his smiles, while hitting back, nevertheless the Prince felt a spark of satisfaction, when ever he made the Tennis Tensai open his eyes until sharp shards of sapphire clash against his golden orbs. The electricity and magnetic vibes they place against each other, was immense attract was like polarity charges. 

The tension between the two increased with each passing time they met, whether it was due to the absence of Tezuka the Seigaku's Tennis Captain, or their realization of feelings that crept onward like a storm. Maybe the other tennis members could see the storm coming and how the Tensai and the Prince both seem to be more aggrandizemental of each other. Perhaps just how they were playing made them seem bigger then what they were at the moment, however they knew what they were seeing right now were beyond the junior high level, perhaps even higher then the high schooler level. It was rather off putting, they both were far beyond their reaches, even though they try to be like them, yet none of the members would dare try to interrupt the two in their ever present battle. The feelings of tension was high the ever-present battle auras made everyone wary of being near those two. It was a tough game, however in the end, Fuji won against the Prince of Tennis, when the measurer called out Game won by Fuji six games to three. 

Both of the players walked toward each other, until only the net separated them from each other, Fuji kept on smiling, while Ryoma glared at the taller willow boy. "Play serious Fuji-senpai." He whispered angrily, he wanted the other to play him, to really see him with those ever clear cut eyes that seem to see everything, even though they were shielded away. 

"Ma ne." Fuji chuckle lightly, "You still did good, demo…" The tone of voice seem to change into something more deadly, the subtle message was loud and clear. _Your not there yet._

"Che." Ryoma sounded out, while jerking his cap over his eyes, to conceal his expression from the all-knowing smile, he knew that Fuji was probably laughing at his suffering, from the fact he wasn't ready. "Mada Mada Dane." Turning away, he stroll off the court, the drama itself wasn't enough for the tennis members to identify what was going on, however it seem that something seem not right between the two even more. 

A shout came from the court beside Fuji, "Game won by Oishi six games to five." Fuji kept his smile plaster on his face, when he notices the figure of Ryoma walking away to the side of the building. Perhaps he had been to hard on the boy, however it was inevitable that these feelings would be popping up this soon. 

Oishi of course at the end of the game notice the tension, inwardly, he felt a sigh coming on, after all he manage to over come Inui's data tennis at the end with carefully time practice. However, like Ryoma, he agrees with his assessment that he would never ever want to play Inui again. It was too annoying, how the data tennis man could swing around his racket in precision, and it was rather scary in all the sense. 

Inui met him at the net and shook his hand, "You've been holding back." His reflective glasses glinted in the sun, "If you didn't I would have won, demo I have more data now…" The evil grin that appeared on his face, gave Oishi chills at the terror of the data man. 

"Yes, I am sure, but it was fun." Oishi said, while laughing nervously, he then turn around and walked away, noticing his partner Kikumaru Eiji standing on the side lines cheering for him. Almost naturally, he felt the towel coming toward, him, raising his hand he catches it mid-air and swung it around his neck. "Arigato." 

"Nyah!! Oishi! You did a good job!" The hyperactive boy chimed happily, bringing a smile onto the vice presidents face. 

Rubbing his face, Oishi shook his head, "But it was way to close…" Shivering, "Inui is so scary…" Feeling the shorter boy walk beside him to the sidelines where the benches were located at, "Next time, I'll let you play him." 

"NO WAY!" Eiji cried out, "Oishi that is just plain Hidoi!" The acrobat had felt the wrath of the data tennis man, "He will make me drink that disgusting poison, how can you do that to me?" 

Panicking, which made Oishi smile at his antics, "Fine then you don't have to play him for a couple of days. However, we really got to become more stronger, for Tezuka, after all I promise him we won't fail in the matches to get to the nationals." Feeling pressured with all the heavy burdens of being the one in charge, while Tezuka was away getting his arm healed. 

Eiji handed over the water bottle and watched Oishi with cat like affection, "Ne Oishi I did what you said and watched O-chibi and Fuji play each other." While his partner was sipping the water, he tilted his head puzzled, "However, all I saw was the game, that they were playing more harder then before, and that there seem to be some sort of tension between them. Ne! Oishi is the reason why you wanted me to watch them is to let you know whether or not they are together like we are?" This earned a choking sound, that made the acrobatic player jump up and thump Oishi on the back. "OI! Oishi are you alright?" 

Oishi spluttered and coughed, his lungs burned, while processing the information. "Chigau!" He said hoarsely, "I was told by Tezuka to keep a eye on Ryoma, he wants him to be the pillar of Seigauk or something." 

"Oh…" Eiji looked disappointed, he didn't notice the ever creeping of Inui behind then with his notebook open with a pen scribbling down what they were saying. "Demo, I've notice a unnatural tension between the two, do you suppose they got into a fight?" 

After recovering, Oishi shook his head; "I don't think so, if they were, we would have seen something or heard about it." 

On the other court, the announcer yelled out, "Game won by Kawamura six games to four." 

"Ah! It seems everyone is done," Standing up Oishi notice the spiky hair boy behind him. "Inui?"  
  
"Hnn Data, Data." Inui seem to mutter softly, while scribbling down more information, making both regulars cringe. "Yes, they are together, hnn Data." 

Oishi deciding it is best not to ask, yelled, "Tennis Club gather and do ten laps around the courts as a cool down." He glanced at Inui pointedly, "And no Juice for this one!" 

This earned a couple of breathless signs of relief, while Fuji look with his normal smile, "Ah, too bad, it is very delicious." Everyone look at him, strangely, thinking what a scary guy to be able to stand up to that nasty stuff. 

Ryoma just plainly gave a bored look, while running after the other regulars, the rest of the club followed, until they all finished up the laps around the court, it was rather boring in Ryoma's opinion. It was more fun, when Tezuka would yell at them to keep going, while being chase after one another, while he gave Kawamura a racket, which made them run even faster. It sure was different with Oishi as the one in charge; they weren't given harsher lap training in a sense, he missed the captain. 

Fuji on the other hand, was disappointed; he wanted to see everyone suffer during training, while watching Inui give each individual the penal tea or some other concoction he made. Sure everyone was busy practicing and working hard, but it didn't have the edge when Tezuka was present, however Fuji being Fuji took it all in stride. If he couldn't annoy or watch other's suffer through other people's means, then he would find something else to pass his time. This drew Fuji to Ryoma more often; he knew that he annoyed the younger boy greatly, whenever he was near by. It was rather cute, and reminded him of Yuuta, however in all sense, he didn't want to break Ryoma like the one he did to Mizuki, even though Ryoma had won against Yuuta. 

Ryoma had won, yet he had done it with style, while trying not to hurt Yuuta, so he didn't face his wrath, it was inside Fuji's mind that perhaps another style of punishment was in order. Ironically, so, if only the Tennis Prince knew what was in store for him by the unpredictable Tennis Tensai, if he did would he run, or would he not even react? These questions however wouldn't been asked since the Prince being like how he was to dense to the signs that were given off by the Tennis Prodigy, perhaps it was a fault that would in the end cost the Tennis Prince, however Ryoma being Ryoma thought nothing about the smile on Fuji's face. 

However, to Fuji, he felt that things were about to get even more interesting. Whether or not it was unfortunate or fortunate for the Prince would be entirely something else, however all Ryoma heard, when Fuji was changing beside him, was him muttering, 'Let the Games begin.' 

Puzzled by that certain aspect of Tensai, Ryoma decided it wasn't worth a second thought, he had other things to be concerned about like beating Fuji, and making his father cry when he won against him. "Ne Fuji-senpai." 

"What is it Ryoma?" Fuji tilted his head, curious as to what was on the mind of the younger man, after all, it wasn't everyday that Ryoma would say something, he was almost like Tezuka in a sense. 

Ryoma without his hat stared at the elder boy, deciding that he didn't want to say nothing he shrugged, "Nothing." Then turned back to walking away on the street, this drew concern in the willow boy, however he choose not to voice anything, after all, it wasn't his job to find out what was wrong with Ryoma in all sense. 

Strolling together, they ended up splitting at an intersection, Fuji called out in his soft voice, "Ja ne Ryoma!" While Ryoma pause to look at his disappearing figure, turning he walked down the street toward his home. The sun hadn't set yet, and he was home early, perhaps he could try a hand at playing his father now. 

Fuji however, heard a beeping behind him, pausing he glanced over his shoulder to see a car pull up, the window rolled down. "Syuusuke need a ride home?" His sister Yumiko called out with a smile. 

Smiling Fuji nod his head, "Hai Yumiko-neesan." Stepping into the passenger side of the car, he slid in the seat, and fastened his seat belt. "Arigato Nee-san." It was a common occurrence that his sister drives up to get him from the street in order to take him home. 

"I've got out of work early today, how about I fix you a cake, and read my tarot cards for you, since it's been so long Syuusuke." Yumiko chatted cheerfully, it was one of their bonding times, that Yumiko tried to keep too. 

"Ah!" Fuji nodded his head in agreement, however his mind wandered a bit away from his sister, as he stared out of the window. "Demo Yumiko-neesan your predictions are always right, that it is scary." 

Meanwhile Ryoma made it home and was already out at the outdoor tennis court with his father Echizen Nanjirou, they were playing like usual, the tension he felt at the Seigaku Tennis court started to get release while he use his racket to hit a return at his father. 

"Here…here here…" Nanjirou called out, while hitting the balls here and there, his bare feet tapped against the dirt floor, it felt rather odd for him when his son hit back the tennis ball. In truth, there seem to be a keener sense of skill then there use to be. "You seem to be playing better now brat, demo mada mada dane!" He crowed when he slam his racket into the tennis ball, making it sail into the air, and slam onto the right side. 

Ryoma sailed for the ball, but ended up missing as his body slid on the floor, tugging on his hat, while he got up he glare at his father. While the man seems to smile smugly at him, it was irritating, it reminded him of Fuji's constant mocking smile. "Shut up!" He grinded out, "I'll beat you, and make you cry!" 

"Then let me see you try brat!" Nanjirou challenged, noticing the narrowing of the golden orbs of his own flesh and blood. 

They then kept on playing against each other, with each step, until Ryoma swung his racket making a tennis ball sail past Nanjirou hitting right on the line. "YES!" 

Nanjirou watched his son, feeling slightly pleased, "You are playing well…" Whomever was playing against his son, seem formidable, it was evident that the match today seem to have sharpen his son onwardly. 

Ryoma calmed down from his score, his fist dropped, while he tugged with the other hand on his cap into his face, the words 'I have too.' Flew from his lips the wind carry them to the ears of Nanjirou, making him wonder even more, whoever this individual was, for it was certain that the other was someone different, perhaps lighter then his strength. 

However, Nanjirou believed that skill itself wasn't enough to win a game that strength and power had to be equalizing to super human extent with the skill in order to be the best on the courts. 

"Demo!" Ryoma lifted his head; his golden orbs seem to pierce right into the older man's body. "I want to become more stronger, I really want to be more stronger, and if need be I'll crush whoever stands in my way." 

The wind kicked up blowing the bangs of Nanjirou's into his face, a please smile was on his lips, it seems that the words given out was a declaration of war on Ryoma's part. It was the right ingredient to make sure his son flourish; it was something that he wanted to see more in his son, for now the spark of battle itself was ignited at a bright intensity. 

It was splendid in all sense, however his son did have a long way to go yes he did, perhaps he might have to play against Ryoma with his left hand soon, but not yet, not now, when the time wasn't right. Perhaps after Ryoma played some more with this other, perhaps if he was able to track down whomever that made Ryoma this annoyed, it would be nice to see. 

In the Fuji Household, Fuji Syusuke sneezed suddenly, his hand place down the cup, as he sneezed another two times. Yumiko came in with the tarot cards concerned. "Are you catching a cold Syusuke?" 

"Iie Nee-san, I think someone has been talking about." Fuji smiled, as he place down his cactus plant, and closed the blinders of his window. 

Yumiko laughs, "Possibly." 

Date: 8-22-03 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi. I do not own any of the characters, except for the plot of this story; anything else belongs to the creator Konomi.

**Author's Note:** I've received a review stating that my story seem like another persons. However, I can assure you that it isn't plagiarized, I wouldn't do that intentionally, and beside the writing style is different. If the plot is almost the same then I am sorry, however it isn't. I was going to have my beta reader look at the fan fiction to have it fixed and revise. However, she is on vacation and until she comes back there is nothing I can do. So sorry to the Anonymous reviewer, this is the best I can do. 

**Warning:** If you don't like Yaoi, then please do not read this story.

**Relationship:** FujiRyo

Chapter 2 

_He isn't human._ These thoughts ran through Echizen's Ryoma's mind, while watching the Tensai play against his opponents. The way how the other move, it was unnatural, even though Fuji and Tezuka the Captain of Seigaku both had the same skill level. The Tensai didn't seem human; it was the energy that was running around him, if Ryoma was superstitious, he would have thought he was seeing a phantom ghost playing all those moves. 

However, fortunately for him or unfortunately for him, he wasn't superstitious, yet still he couldn't place his finger, on the Tensai. The younger boy didn't understand his obsession that was slowly running with Fuji, it was becoming even more a menace that he couldn't name the reason why he was fascinated. Before, when he first met the Tensai he could sense something special about the willow boy before him, he wasn't short, lanky, or buff like the other members. Instead, he was sleek and petite, almost like a girl, with that incredibly annoying smile. 

Sitting beside Fuji he ate his lunch, it was now almost ritual for him to eat with the Tensai, while across from them sat the Vice President Oishi, and his companion Eiji the acrobatic player. Even though Ryoma constantly liked being alone most of his time, while eating, it seem that the extra bodies in his normal turf was fine. Ironically that it was, where ever Fuji seem to go, it seem the other two would follow, almost like they were constantly babysitting them, or even waiting to see something more.

Yet, ever since the declaration of war that was only seen by his old man, the matches between him and Fuji kept on escalating to where they play each other almost every day, even on the weekdays. The flame that light up inside Ryoma's soul burned brightly, it was almost like an addiction he had to the games he played with Fuji. The thrill the burning passion, every time he was near the other, it was unexplainable. 

"Ah Echizen did you like that egg roll I made?" Fuji's voice jerked Ryoma out of his musing.

"Eh?" Ryoma blinked quickly not clearly comprehending the words.

Eiji was grinning like a cat at the distracted look on Ryoma's face, "O-chibi you just took Fuji's egg roll and ate it with out blinking!" If he had a tail it would be waving around in smugness, "Didn't you know that Fuji puts lots of wasabi inside egg rolls?"

Ryoma finally noticed the flaming feeling in his nostrils, "Itai!" He cried out, while grabbing onto the canister water that Fuji seem to offer him. Inwardly he cursed at not paying attention to what he was eating, while he gulped down the water, trying to put out the fire in his mouth. 

Oishi concerned patted Ryoma on the back, "Echizen are you alright?" Reverting into his mother hen approach, it was an amusing sight to Fuji watching the interplay.

Chuckling lightly, which earned an glare from Ryoma, Fuji just shrugged his shoulders lightly, "Ma ne, not my fault that you wanted a piece ne?"

If the Tennis Prince had his cap, he would have tugged it low, to hide his face, from his mortification. Instead, he settled for taking another sip of the water, Oishi of course was still worried, but satisfied that nothing serious had happen to the freshman. 

Eiji went back to talking about what happened in class on a funny joke that he heard, while Ryoma went back to eating the bento that belong to him. Fuji on the other hand, was just smiling like usual, satisfied with the current situation, it was funny that the Tennis Prince had accidentally taken a piece of his egg roll. He immensely enjoyed watching the reddish color that flushed through the younger boy's face, it was beautiful like the most aesthetic rose in his opinion. 

Fuji wanted to see it again, and yet he wanted to know what the Tennis Prince was thinking so deeply about that he didn't notice the mix up with the food. Inwardly Fuji being Fuji notice the constant light looks that the Echizen boy snuck at him, whether during Tennis matches, when he played against others, or even when he thought he wasn't looking. It was interesting to Fuji he didn't know what exactly he did to earn the attention of the Tennis Prince. However, it seem that he didn't mind, rather it felt good to know that he was on the dense boy's mind that often. Some people if they knew the deep wheels that turned in Fuji might even suggest if they dare that, the Tensai was please that he possess that much ground with the younger boy. 

Perhaps it was the sadist in him, that enjoy having another look upon him, after all even though Ryoma didn't equal the same level that he was, he was definitely catching up quickly. It wasn't that Fuji was worried that one day, when the Tennis Prince might possibly beat him he would lose interest in him entirely. Ryoma wasn't one to lose interest in something that caught his glance for a while, perhaps it was the single mindedness that the other possesses to try to accomplish the task that sheer determination on one single goal. However, to Fuji that seem interesting, to see how far he could push and challenge the younger boy, but he knew that Ryoma had a long way to go before he could beat him. 

The five minutes bell rang across campus indicating that lunch was about to end, Fuji swerve his head and started to pack his lunch away. Ryoma already had gotten up, and was waiting at the door, with his stuff. 

"See you at practice Echizen!" Oishi called out, as he tugged along his backpack, Eiji was hanging once again over his back.

"Nyyyyaaaaa see you later O-Chibi, Fuji!" The hyperactive boy called, as they walked through the doors down the stairs and to their next class together in History. 

Fuji walked next to Ryoma, pausing slightly next to him, when he felt a hand on his arm, puzzled by the unexpected behavior of the younger boy, he turned to look at him. "Echizen?"

"Ne Fuji-senpai, can we have a game, after practice at my house?" Ryoma asked feeling rather awkward at inviting the other to his private domain, even though Momoshiro had been there once to play against him. 

"Ah…" Fuji agreed, turning he walked down the dark stairway, his body paused midway on the steps as he turn to look at the light doorway, where Ryoma stood. Opening his eyes sapphire eyes stare at Ryoma, "It should be fun ne?" It was eerie how those eyes, so dark, contain the potent power almost mystical, "One shot!" His soft distinct voice echoed in the hallway, almost like it was carefully timed for that one purpose. "One shot for you to try to get the ball past me Echizen-kun. This is the game, make sure you get it past me, this time." Turning away, until his back was facing the other, the message was loud and clear, _this time I'll play serious, this is your chance don't screw up. _Plastering the smile on his face, Fuji walked down the hallway, his footsteps creating an unpleasant feeling to the Tennis Prince. 


End file.
